


Numinetale

by Godess_of_the_void



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi Universe, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godess_of_the_void/pseuds/Godess_of_the_void
Summary: The Reset Button... Something is weird about the Reset Button?Fufufu. But of course. I changed it. Who am I? Why I am the Goddess of the Void. Fufufu. Never heard of me, huh? Not surprising. I have more than one Multiverse to take care of.That is why I have my children take care of the infinite numbers of Mutiverses in the Void.But I am getting ahead of myself.It is time to Restart the Game.https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/176794990209/the-reset-button-something-is-weird-about-the





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art in the Tumblr post.

Numinetale Chapter 1

 The Reset Button glitched and came back as a Restart Button

The Reset Button… Something is weird about the Reset Button?

Fufufu. But of course. I changed it. Who am I? Why I am the Goddess of the Void. Fufufu. Never heard of me, huh? Not surprising. I have more than one Multiverse to take care of.

That is why I have my children take care of the infinite numbers of Mutiverses in the Void.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

It is time to Restart the Game.

***

“FUCK!”

Sans awoken screaming.

He looked around after he finally calmed down only to cursed under his breath. “damnit kid. you promised not to reset.”

He was back in his old room in his old house underground. But he noticed something weird about his room…

Where is his trash tornado? Why is this room so dusty and full of cracks and cobwebs?

His clothes on the floor have holes, dirt, and water stains from neglect. But he put on the rags anyways and headed downstairs.

“papyrus! bro!”

Papyrus appeared from the kitchen, “BROTHER!? SANS!” The tall, lengthy skeleton picked up the older brother and gave him a tight squeeze, “SANS! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE WE BACK UNDERGROUND?”

Yep. Something is weird going on. Not only the house looks abandoned but Papyrus remembers being on the Surface. This was no ordinary Reset.

***

Frisk found themselves on the flowerbed in the Ruins. What happened? They don’t remember pushing the Reset Button, so why are they back in the Ruins? Apparently they aren’t the only one is wondering why they are there.

“Frisk! What the hell are you doing down here!?”

Frisk looked towards the source of the familiar voice. Flowery was not happy. In fact he looked furious. Frisk told Flowery they have no idea how they got there and asked him is this Reset felt strange.

“So you didn’t Reset? Huh?” Flowery put a vine tip where his chin would have been if he had one, “Yeah… This Reset feels weird. I mean you were gone for three years and the Ruins look the same as yesterday. So what now?”

“I think I can help you with that!”

Frisk and Flowery looked up in time to see a beautiful woman falling through the hole in the ceiling. Except she wasn’t really falling through. More like floating down.

The dress she was wearing flowed around her as if she was underwater while looking like stars was sparkling on it and the color of the fabric was slowly changing.

When her bare feet touched the ground she smiled at the young ambassador and soulless ex-prince. “Hello there! I am the Sixth Daughter of the Void. Until I earned my name please call me VI. As in the Roman Numeral Six?” My daughter giggled at the confused faces in front of her, “I am here to help you. But before I do. Let’s go join the others and get everyone together in New Home.”

***

The three of them went through the Ruins and made it to Toriel’s old house in the nick of time.

It helped that none of the Monsters wanted to fight their savior and ambassador of three years. When Frisk told the Monsters in the Ruins to head to New Home and to spread the word they never questioned the human.

And when the three of them found themselves at a puzzle the young woman would carry the human and flower as she floated over the puzzles. Sometimes the puzzles would magically solved themselves if unskipable.

Toriel was frantic when she woke up in her old house. She was even more frantic to see the Ruins full of her fellow Monsters. But when she heard that Frisk told everyone to go to New Home she kept her face at a neutral calm even though she was screaming internally.

She was waiting for her adopted child at the old tree in front of her house. She gave her child a tight hug and looked at the flower and woman with great uncertainty.

***

The two Monsters, the strange lady, and the human child waited till the last Monster in the Ruins went through the door leading to Snowdin. They weren’t surprised the Skeleton Bros was waiting for them on the other side.

VI let the Monsters and human have their moment of hugs and comforting words of support. Flowery on the other hand stayed next to her and didn’t want to engage in the fuzzy-feel-goods the others was giving. Until Sans noticed the woman.

Is her dress made of magic?

“human. don’t you know how to greet a new friend? take my ha..”

“Oh! I hope the whoopee cushion still works. Three years of neglect can damage a good prank, you know.” VI grabbed the skeleton’s hand.

Phufffffff….

The laughter of the mysterious young lady sounded sweet like a bell in Christmas, “Oh good! It works!” The Monsters and child looked at her with curiosity and suspicion.

Who was this person? Where did she came from? How did she knew about the whoopee cushion!? HER DRESS IS VERY DISTRACTING!

As if she read their minds she smiled, “Call me Vi. Pronounced siks, as in the number six, but spelled with a V and I.” She giggled. “My mother is weird at name giving. That is why she drops her children in the original universe of a Multiverse with three missions to earn the right to choose their own names.”

VI started to walk towards the town of Snowdin, waving her finger at the others to join her, “I know you have many questions for me but it would be unfair to tell you everything before we join with the other main characters.”

***

They stopped in front of Grillby’s. VI walked to the “mayor” of Snowdin, “Excuse me Sir! Queen Toriel and Ambassador Frisk want everyone to head to New Home. Can you pass the word?”

The bear monster looked at the ex-queen and human child who nodded their approval. “Right away!” Said the bear before heading off.

VI turned to her company with a smile, “While we head to Waterfall to pickup Undyne, I will allow three questions. Before you waste your first question! My dress is made of Ectoplasm and Void Magus. Now let me think… Sans! You may ask the three questions.”

“Why does the smiley trashbag chooses the questions?!” Flowery asked wearing his scary face.

“Because if I didn’t choose Sans you would have already wasted your first question, Flowery.” VI looked at the flower with a sense of humor, “By the way. That answer is a freebie.”

Sans have kept silence since they started their journey through Snowdin. Listening to every word she said and observed her every move. He didn’t want to waste his…no, their three questions. After thinking about it he found his questions. “is this a Reset?”

“No. This is a Restart. Unlike a Reset which changes timelines, a Restart means to turn back to the beginning without changing the timelines. That is why every Monster in the Underground remembers the Surface and the Underground looks like it is falling apart. Because time didn’t go back but remained the same. In fact, I am sure the humans on the Surface are being hysterical from the Monsters’ sudden disappearance.”

Now it makes sense.

“what are your three missions?”

“To Restart the Game was my first mission.”

“check.”

“My second mission is to destroy the Core. And my third and final mission is to SAVE everyone in the Underground. Of course I don’t need to do them in order and I am not planning to. If I destroy the Core now there is a good possibility of someone get hurt or worst. So I am going to break the new Barrier and evacuate the Underground before back tracking to the Core.”

Damnit! That just made more questions. Mustn’t wast their last one.

“tell us about yourself.”

“I was born in the Void Kingdom in the center of the Omniverse. My mother is the Goddess of the Void and ruler of the Void Kingdom. I am the Sixth in line for the Kingdom and very happy that all the pressure is not on me. Even though I look human I have a Monster SOUL. My hobbies include but not limited to music, long walks on the Milkyway, fencing, and SOUL Particle magic.”

Omniverse? Void Kingdom? What the hell is SOUL Particle magic!?

VI turned a corner, “I believe that we are done.”

“not so fast. that last one was a request courteously disguised as a question. i still have one question left.“

"Clever skeleton. But we are already at Undyne’s house.”

Sans and the others looked up to the house in front of them. And sure enough it was burnt remains of the Captain of Royal Guard’s home.

“what? how is that possible? we left grillby’s ten minutes ago and it takes an hour to get here.”

VI giggled. “ I can use Shortcuts as well as you, Sans. That was your last question and your last answer till we get to New Home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fufufufu… Isn’t my daughter wonderful?
> 
> Of course I am proud of her, but she is planning to change the rules. Tisk Tisk.
> 
> Not only that, but I have a feeling my daughter with start talking about AU Addresses. Being at Undyne’s house might remind her about Queen Undyne @sour-apple-studios who she disklike greatly.
> 
>  
> 
> Welp. On with the show!
> 
> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/176866216549/fufufufu-isnt-my-daughter-wonderful-of

Fufufufu… Isn’t my daughter wonderful?

Of course I am proud of her, but she is planning to change the rules. Tisk Tisk.

Not only that, but I have a feeling my daughter with start talking about AU Addresses. Being at Undyne’s house might remind her about Queen Undyne @sour-apple-studios who she disklike greatly.

Welp. On with the show!  
***

They looked at the charcoaled remains of the house. Frisk had forgotten about their first cooking lesson with Undyne. They smiled at the memory of their time with Undyne here and all the phone calls they made afterwards in the Underground. And even though the house is gone, the sight of the burnt pile filled them with DETERMINATION.

“WOWIE!” Papyrus looks around Undyne’s yard. “THIS PLACE BRINGS ME BACK! BUT WHERE IS UNDYNE?”

“Hmm… She is ether gathering the Royal Guard’s, or on her way to the Lab to find Alphys.” Giggled VI, “Bummer. I admire Undyne, except the Undyne in HT!PN@sour-apple-studios . That woman is a queenfishbitch!”

Called it! Daughter, you are too predicable!

Everyone looked at VI with confused faces. “My child, what do you mean?” The giant goat woman didn’t appreciate the language VI used but was confused by the strange double standards she used to described Undyne.

VI gave a apologetic smile towards her companions. “Sorry for that. I will give you another freebie. HT!PN@sour-apple-studios is an AU Addresses. AU means Alternate Universe. The Address is read Universe!TimeLine/creater(s). Your Address is UT!PP@tobyfox. Sometimes the same Universe have more then one timeline and/or Creater, easier to find the right Universe with an Address… You don’t understand what I am saying, do you?”

Toriel and Papyrus looked at VI with blanked expressions. Frisk and Flowery was paying close attention to the woman. Not knowing about AU’s or Creaters, but knew enough about how much of a difference one change can have to a timeline.

Sans on the other hand was on board. “awe. i think i get it. you have witnessed if not studied the different Alternate Universes in this Multiverse. and somewhere or sometime there is an Undyne that you disprove of. right?”

“You would probably also disprove of her as well if you meet her. Queen Undyne overthrow Queen Tori to raise an army in order to destroy humanity. Which drained all of the Underground’s resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and savage from starvation during Queen Undyne’s rule. Snowdin got the full blunt of it. Driving them to eat humans.”

“Ugh! I want to punch my queen self in the face!” Everyone turned towards the familiar voice. Frisk ran up to the Fish Monster to give her a tackle hug. “NGAHHHH!! Finally got here! Huh, Punk!”

Frisk asked Undyne if she came from Alphys’ Lab. “Yeah! Went to look for babe when I woke up in front of my old house. Wanted to know how we got here. When Alphy noticed her cameras were still on and saw you guys with the flower and a complete stranger talking about evacuating the Underground and going to my house. Got here just the nick of time to. I wanna know more about my other self.”

“Let us talk while we go look for Mettaton and Nabstablook. They would be great for crowd control and pass the word to go to New Home faster.” VI giggled.

Undyne looked at VI with caution, “I think those guys are at the snail farm.”

VI click her tongue, “Make sense they would me next-door. Shall we go then?” VI headed out of the yard only to me stopped by a spear flying by her head.

“Not so fast!” Growled the fish lady. “You seem to know everything about us but we know little about you. How do we know you aren’t lying about the Void Kingdom or whatever? Also why should we follow you?”

“First off! You don’t have to follow me! Second! Sans, Flowery and I can get there faster instead of walking with our magic. Third! If you want to spar with me all you had to do was ask.” VI lifted her hand and a rapier sword appeared. “This is Clef Sharp. My mother designed this for me. Eve though it looks like a sword now, it is not a weapon to kill. Now… Shall we begin?”

Undyne nods and conjured a multitude of spears. VI was quick at her feet. Dodging and blocking the flying spears. She even countered attack to move forward. Then spotted an opening, VI lounged towards the Captain of the Guards. Embedding her blade in the fish’s abdomen. VI showed No Mercy.

The other Monsters look like they where ready to attack. Frisk was crying. Flowery looked afraid. VI noticed to chance on her companions when she pulled the blade out of Undyne’s middle. “It’s alright! Look!” Undyne finally snapped out of it and patted her stomach. “I told you that Cleft Sharp isn’t made to kill. But that don’t change the fact that I won. Now shall we go?”

***

Mettaton and Nabstablook both agreed to meet them at New Home. VI smiled and convinced the two to set up a concert in New Home Square. The two cousins liked the idea.

VI conjured a little flying robot that looks like the Delta Rune, “This is RUNE. A entertainment AI with many abilities. One feature is that it can make holographic calls. Try it! Just tap its head then say ‘Call VI.”

Mettaton tried it and another RUNE appeared. Showing an hologram of a screen saying 'Mettaton is Calling.’ Giggling VI command, “Answer!” Two holograms appeared with Mettaton’s and VI’s smiling faces. “Hang up!” The holograms disappeared.

“How Marvelous! Alphys would love to see this! Darling, we will call you when we are ready for the concert!” The flamboyant robot head to New Home on a jetpack while Blooky faded out of sight.

It was time to go to the Lab in Hotland.

***

In Hotland Undyne was miserable. Even with out her armor she wouldn’t make it to far with out water. And all the water coolers were empty from neglect.

“Here, drink this.” VI passed a silver drinking horn towards Undyne, “it is called Gloucester’s Horn. Mother got it from another Multiverse from beyond the Void. The Universe was called Elfame. A world full of magic.”

Undyne drinks out of the horn as VI talked about the magical properties of the drinking vessel and it’s origin. Apparently the horn has powerful green magic and never runs dry. Undyne drained the liquid out of the horn four times and it was still full when they made it to the Labs.

When they entered the Labs they were hit with a wind of cool air. Undyne returned the drinking vessel back to VI. “BABE! I’M BACK!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fufufuf… My my. My daughter is making headway.
> 
> Or so she thinks. Fufufufu.
> 
> Also, I was wondering what happened to my drinking horn. Little sneak. *Wink. Now that I think about… My picnic blanket is missing as well…
> 
> Every clever Daughter!
> 
> VI, you brought with you two of my artifacts, didn’t you? Not just any of my artifacts, but the two that would help you and your new friends survive if something goes wrong.
> 
> Fufufu. Of course I plan to make sure something goes wrong.
> 
> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/177244103539/fufufuf-my-my-my-daughter-is-making

Alphys was very nervous about the new comer, “We-wel-welcome to th-the Lab, Miss VI!”

VI nodded her head to the Lizard Monster. “I don’t supposed you have contacted King Asgore about the new face in the Underground?”

“W-w-well, I di-di-did con-contacted the k-k-king. H-he is v-ve-very in-ter-interested in meeting you.” Alphys looked at her claws nervously.

“Splendid!” VI looked up, “RUNE. Locate Ashore!”

The little robotic eye appeared out of thin air, “Ashore location confirmed. Passing the Core in the company of Guard 1 and 2.”

“Excellent! While we wait for the king let’s have something to eat.” VI clapped her hands.

“I-I only ha-have instant ramen and not en-enough to go around.” The Royal Scientist looked down hearted.

Toriel smiled at her friend, “I don’t need anything dear. As long as Frisk have something to eat-”

A burst of laughter ringed in the Lab, interrupting the queen “Forgive me your Highness.” VI giggled, “I was only offering because I know neither one of you have eaten since yesterday. I have enough food for the whole Underground on my person.”

The strange woman lifted her hands and a white cloth appeared. “This is Skater-Samobranka. One of my mother’s artifacts.” She lead everyone upstairs to the old workbench and spread the cloth over it. She clapped her hands and food appeared on the tablecloth.

It had everyone’s favorite: spinach quiche for Frisk, snail pie for Toriel, spaghetti for Papyrus and Undyne, Burger and fries with two whole bottle of ketchup for Sans, and a bento with rolled omelet and rice balls for Alphys. Even Flowery took a piece of cinnamon butterscotch pie.

“WOWIE! THAT’S ALOT OF FOOD!” Papyrus and Frisk was the first to grabbed their dishes.

Undyne looks at the table. “I don’t supposed you have golden flower tea?” As she said it a pot of hot liquid and seven cups appeared. “Wha!?

"Skater-Samobranka is an artifact from the FT! Multiverse. A Multiverse where all Legends, Folklore, and Fairytales are real, infact Elfame is from that same Mutiverse. Aslong as you treat the cloth with respect and TLC the cloth with cook almost anything you want. As long as it’s not brand or specialized foods like MTT or ice cream from OT!@2mi127.”

“Wh-wh-was that an AU Ad-adress?” Stuttered Alphys.

VI nodded. “An alternate universe where the Monsters from the war was banished to space rather than Underground.”

After a short awkward silence Rune appeared with a chime, “King Asgore has arrived.”

The doors on the first floor opened and in come the burly goat king followed by the armed Bunny and Dragon couple. Toriel leaned over the balcony of the second floor, “Up here Asgore! Guards, stand by at the entrance!”

VI looked at the formal queen with interest, “Are you sure? The Guards might need to get to you if I attack.”

“You would have already done so by now. As well as the fact you were waiting for all of us to be together. Sans already told me about the Resets and everyone’s part in Frisk’s journey through the Underground.” The Boss Monster took a sip of her tea as Asgore took his place at the table. “Now that everyone but Mettaton is here. What is your goal? It seem more complicated than your three missions.”

“To Restart the Game, to distroy the Core, and to SAVE everyone in the Underground. Yes, my three missions sounds both simple and complicated at the sametime. To distroy the Core will end all possibilities of Resets in this timeline. To Save everyone in the Underground… Almost sounds like it means to break the Barrier, but Mother speaks in riddles and half-truths all the time. So I will bring back those that are Lost.”

Sans and Flowery’s eyes widened and Frisk looked at those two with hope. “wada mean lost?” Sans eye lights trained on the woman.

“Lost as in those that are not with us but still here. Those trapped in the Void and those that died but DETERMINED to live. Gaster, his followers,” Frisk asked if Lost Kid is one of the ones she plans to SAVE. “Yes, Lost Kid as well and the two Dreemurr children as well.”

Toriel and Asgore slammed the table angrily, “HOWDARE YOU! THE DEAD ARE DEAD!” “DON’T GIVE US FALSE HOPE! YOU CAN’T BRING BACK THE DEAD!”

“Oh, but I can. All I need is SOULS.” At that moment the Monsters in the room was at high alert. Alphys grabbed Frisk and ran downstairs as the Guards headed to the second floor. Asgore pointed his Trident at the woman. Toriel’s hands where on fire. Undyne conjured her spears. The Skeleton Brothers summoned their bones and Blasters. Even Flowery had his Friendlyness Pellets aimed at VI. “Calm down everyone. I am not going to kill anyone! I am going to use Soul Particle Magic.”

The Monsters looked at the woman with great suspicion. Sans was the first to speak, “wada mean soul particle magic? you were talking about it before at snowdin.”

“What if I told you that SOULS grow? That everytime you hear a song in the radio that made you so happy that you sing or danced along that your SOUL grew. Or you have a sense of nostalgia when you go through your albums and boxes in storage, your SOUL grew. When you see injustice happening in front of your self and you have a burst of DETERMINATION, COURAGE, and JUSTICE that you stand up for what is right, YOUR SOUL GREW!”

At that time Frisk slipped out of Alphys’ arms and went back upstairs. They told their friends that they believe that VI was telling the truth, because they saw it happened before their eyes.

Frisk remembered Alphys’ love and courage grew when she finally confessed to Undyne. Papyrus’ passion for spaghetti everyday even in the surface. The smile than Asgore makes when he comes in the room with it smelling like fresh baked pies that his wife made. Toriel’s face when she and Asgore finally remarried.

But the biggest evidence of a growing SOUL they saw as during the Genocide Run. Undyne change form when she made her own DETERMINATION. And lazy bones Sans’ Karmic Retribution in the Hall of Judgement.

“Yes Frisk, these are moments of growth.” VI turned to the child. “But you have grown much more because of your strong DETERMINATION. May I show you?”

At Frisk nod VI lifted her hand once more and Cleft Sharp appeared again, but this time there was no blade, just the hand guard. Undyne finally noticed that the hand guard looks like a cross between a treble clef and a bass clef, but only moments before the Cleft Sharp changed shaped. “Cleft Sharp. Red Electric. Activate.”

VI’s clothes and hair changed to a red punk look and the Cleft Sharp changed into a red electric guitar. VI started to play a song that filled everyone with DETERMINATION. But instead of melting the Monsters, dust flaked off of their SOULS and bodies without them losing their shape. It didn’t hurt either.

But the biggest surprise wasn’t the Monsters’ Dust but Frisk had red dust coming out of them. And the SOUL PARTICLES swirled around and started to form new SOULS. SOULS with no body, no death, no harm.

VI finished her song, “hmm… Three Monster SOULS out of all the Monsters in the room. And one whole red human SOUL. Still not enough. But that’s what the concert and RUNE is for.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/177709687609/they-group-got-the-call-from-mettaton-that

They group got the call from Mettaton that everything was ready at New Home Square. And before the Monsters blinked they were already there. Sans looked at VI who was still wearing her red punk outfit.

How much power does she have? I can’t bring that many people through a ‘shortcut’, barely two others besides me! Yet she can bring this large group through one without breaking a sweat!

“Darlings! Over here!” Mettaton wheeled himself over to the group. “The stage is ready when you are! And may I say, love the puck rock look.”

“Thank you Mettaton for your help. This will do quite nicely with braking the Barrier… The second time around.” VI let out a sigh.

Mettaton patted the woman’s shoulder, “Yes Everyone in New Home noticed that the Barrier was back. So how are we going to break it with a concert?”

“Mettaton! Mettaton!” VI wrapped her arm around the rectangular robot. “This is no ordinary concert. This is also a rematch between you and… Frisk!”

Frisk eyes lit up. They took out a pair of sunglasses out of their inventory and did a dramatic pose. They then snapped their fingers and asked for some MTT brand foods from Mettaton. You know, for ratings. Mettaton was happy to give the ambassador a Starfait and a Glamburger.

Toriel had a thoughtful look to her face. “This have something to do with SOULS growth, does it not?”

The woman giggled as she looked away from the young teen and gave the Monster Boss her full attention. “RUNE is also a video camera and will show live footage to the Surface while we are doing the show. Mettaton. We will do a warm-up with Blooky and me doing a instrumental duet.” At the mentioned of his name, Napstablook appeared. “I have practice playing 'Spooktunes’ with my guitar, if that’s ok with you.” Napstablook gave a sad looking wink and disappeared. “Then I’ll sing a solo to heal and humans SOULS that is fractured to increase our chances of getting SOUL PARTICLES. Then the dance off. I will be playing my guitar during the rematch to set mood and to gather the Particles to the Underground. Any questions?”

“What are SOUL PARTICLES?” Mettaton asked.

“Napstablook! Are you set? I want to play with you before the concert to do sound check.” Napstablook waved at VI from the stage. The strange woman joined the Ghost Monster. They started playing one of DJ’s songs for the sound check.

Damn, they sound good! Even if it was a sound check with just a DJ turntable and a guitar, they were killing it.

Mettaton looked at his cousin with pride. But it was short lived when he remembered that no one answered his question. “What the hell are SOUL PARTICLES!?!”

***

Napstablook and VI finished their part and the plan seem to work. While VI didn’t out staged the Ghost, in fact quite the opposite actually. She have the whole stage to the DJ and played mainly back up. But it was enough for some SOULS, both Monster and a few Humans, appeared over the stage.

They joined the others, “Hey, Mettaton. How’s the ratings?”

The robot was ecstatic! “This little RUNE sweetheart is the best! I must have Alphys make a replica. If only we had him three years ago. Our ratings just started but a good amount of them are from the Surface!”

VI smiled and lifted her guitar, “Cleft Sharp. Lime Light. Activate.” Red Electric changed to a green pop singer costume with cat ears and tail. Her guitar changed to a microphone. She returned to the stage. Her voice was strong and beautiful.

Her song was sad and uplifting. Even though it didn’t seem to make sense why the song have a happy tune, there was saddness to it. The lyrics had a rhythm and flow of enthusiasms.

Muster up your courage, child  
And gather your determination  
You’ve still got a fight to win  
Your journey isn’t over yet  
Someday I’ll forget the pain of  
Living in eternal darkness  
Hopes and dreams will save the world  
And you will be the one to do it!  
VI kept singing. SOULS of the Surface and Underground was being healed. They even glowed with brighten light.

Just know, baby, I’m sorry  
To put an end to our story  
I know someday you’ll find a way back home.  
So dry your eyes, no time to cry,  
Just go and save the world!  
Everyone in the Underground and on the Surface felt their SOULS grew.

Muster up your courage, child  
And gather your determination  
You’ve still got a fight to win,  
Your journey isn’t over yet.  
Though I hate to say goodbye,  
I’m glad I learned to love again  
I’ll be gone, but you’ll live on,  
Just say you will.  
As VI wrapped up the song not a single eye was dry. She stepped down from the stage and winked at Frisk and Mettaton. “You guys are ready?” Frisk gave a thumbs up after wiping a tear from their face. VI changed back to her Red Electric form. Mettaton also changed to his other form.

VI was the first to the stage and started to play 'Death by Glamour.’ Frisk was next waving at the crowd and the RUNES followed by Mettaton Ex. The two friends struck a dramatic pose and smiled. For every heel turn they struts their stuff.

The dance was epic. And everytime the ratings dipped Frisk did an impressive pose while taking a bit out of the Glamburger or Starfait. The two swirled, dipped, and sway in extraordinary timeing and grace. But Frisk was wearing out. So the brought out of their inventory a MTT Facesteack. The ratings where off the grid and the air above the stage was filled with cartoon heart shaped SOULS of many colors and white.

VI looked above her to count the number of SOULS there and was pleased to see that she now have more than enough for bringing back the dead and breaking the Barrier.

***

 

Mettaton and Napstablook was playing music and dancing on stage while VI was collecting SOUL backstage. VI was contently giggling to herself, “One of each color and a Boss SOUL for the Barrier. And another one of each color with a Boss Mon-”

“You idiot! Stop! Right! Now!” VI looked at the flower with a questioning nit on her brow. “And stop looking at me like that!”

VI giggled, “Flowery, why don’t you want a SOUL?”

Flowery’s face puffed up, “It’s not that I don’t want a SOUL. It’s that I don’t want to give everyone false hope. Besides even if you do brought Asriel back there is the issue with Chara!”

VI scratched Flowery behind one of his petals, “I think being around so many SOULS have made a SOULESS plant have empathy.” VI got up at walked back to gather more SOULS.

Color formed under Flowery’s eyes, “Hey! Get back here! Idiot! You aren’t even listening to me are you?” Frisk joined Flowery and asked if he was alright. “No! I am not alright! I don’t want to give everyone’s hopes and dreams to shatter… AGAIN!”

Flowery felt a weight of someone sitting next to him, “i can relate, bud. the unknown can be scary. losing hope is terrible. but sometimes you just have to be there, doing all that you can. sometimes you have to believe that everything is going to be alright, petals.”

Flowery faced the short skeleton. He knew what he was saying. Even though Sans himself was in a dark place, he still stand tall for his loved ones. Even if it was pretend, Flowery knew. The souless plant wrapped Sans with his vines. Sans'body tensed up but only for a moment before he realised that Flowery was hugging him.

****

This will work. It has to work! Flowery was right to be concerned about Chara. This is a dangerous game I am playing.

VI was a giggling mess. All the Monster SOULS in the Underground equals to on human SOUL. Not only should the Barrier break from seven SOULS and a Boss Monster Soul, but that rule should apply also to Asriel. Easy Pesy. But what Flowery said about Chara hit her hard. And she can’t stop her annoying giggling!

“VOID HUMAN! WHAT IS WRONG! YOU SEEM TO BE NERVOUS!” The taller skeleton was behind her with Undyne and Alphys.

VI smiled at the trio of friends in front of her, “Nervous, nonsense!”

“Y-you ju-just giggled…” Alphys looked at the woman. “Y-you gi-giggle when y-you are ner-nervous.”

“And don’t even try to deny it! I have be with my bae for to long to not notice a nervous tick!” Undyne glared at VI, “Now spill your guts, Punk!”

Alphys waved her arms at her girlfriend nervously, “U-UNDYNE! Y-you ca-can’t be forceful. B-but she is r-right ab-bout your ne-nervous tick.”

Sans probably noticed as well, but have more tack not to say even a pun about it…

“Guys. I think Sans is more important than my tick right now.” Papyrus looked at VI with curiosity, “Papyrus, when was the last time Sans made a pun?”

Papyrus’ eyes bulged out and he started to run to where he saw Sans last. Everyone followed him. The Dreemers saw them rushing somewhere and decided to go with the group. They found Sans, wrapped in vines and a teenager’s arms. All three of them with tear stains on their faces.

VI sat behind the skeleton. “Well, I am truly not helping your PTSD.” Sans made a noise with his non-existent throat.

“Wh-what do you m-mean PTSD? As in po-post tr-traumatic s-stress disorder?” Alphys looks at Sans with worry and guilt in her eyes. “S-sans, wh-why you didn’t t-tell a-anyone?”

VI groaned, “Sorry, Sans. I take it you didn’t tell them everything about the Resets.”

“tibia honest, I didn’t thought it was such a bonehead of a move to keep some of the Resets a secret.” Sans winked.

“You don’t fool me, I see right through you!” VI elbowed Sans’ ribs. “You’re just a boney phoney with no guts to tell anyone anything. Now everyone has a bone to pick with you.”

“you really know how to get under my skin, don’t you.” Toriel and Frisk tried to hold back their laughter while everyone else was groaning but smiling. Sans and VI did a little staring contest before Sans got up, “fine! but only if the kid and flower helps me tell them about the Genocide Runs.”

Flowery unwrap his vines from Sans body, “Deal!” Frisk not only agreed but shook Sans hand. The three told their friends everything.

***

“I-I d-don’t like it! N-not one bit!” Alphys was cross about the dangers of ripping a demonic spirit of a human’s body.

Toriel was deviated. One of her children is a SOULESS plant, another is a vengeful ghost, and the other possessed by said vengeful ghost. And all three are murderers. Papyrus was crestfallen that his brother was still keeping things from him. Algore felt the story was very ironic that his children killed, but felt their actions were more justified then his.

Undyne, who always seem to headbutt her way through any problem was the first to asked, “Now what?”

VI got off the ground and dusted herself off, “Time to bring back the dead!” She activated another form, this time she looks like a cross from a mad scientist and a phantom of the Opera. Behind her was a pipe organ. “This form is called Purple Keys. This can formulate or make concentrations of Souls. For example mixing one of each color of human SOULS and one Boss SOUL can either break the Barrier or change Flowery back to Asriel.”

VI put the gathered SOULS in the little drawers attached to the pipes. “Or combining seven SOULS of DETERMINATION with a Boss SOUL can, in theory, will drive Chara out of Frisk’s body. They will absorb the concentrated SOUL and the will to live will be so strong it will form a new human body.”

She moved Flowery to a spot in front of the organ, “Don’t worry Flowery. If Chara goes all Genocide, Sans will Karmic Retribution their ass.”

“Most likely their be a Hyper Goner.” Smirked the flower. Frisk just asked Flowery if that was a pun. “Yes, yes it was.”

VI started to play on the keys. The Boss Monster SOUL glowed brightly as it was absorbing the human SOULS. Flowery still in position looked at the Boss SOUL with DETERMINATION. The Boss SOUL now filled out by the human SOULS started to move to the spot the flower was rooted. With tears in his eyes, he claimed the new SOUL.

A bright flash of light filled the area. A little goat child stands where the flower used to be. Asriel looked at his parents and hugged them with all his might. Frisk and the skeleton brothers joined in when Asriel waved them over. A defening roar of cheers appeared out of nowhere!

“Darlings! I am so sorry, but I had to use RUNE to broadcast what you all was up to.” The robot explained with RUNE hovering over him.

VI marched over to Mettaton, “How dare you use my RUNE to broadcast a touching moment!” VI grabbed the metal star by the neck and whispered, “How much did you broadcast? How is the ratings? How could I have forgotten RUNE! I am so proud of you!”

A glint appeared in the robot’s eyes as he whispered back, “The ratings are sky high! Everyone from here to the Surface was watching, is watching! And I started broadcasting long before Sans, the flower, and Ambassador Frisk confessed to the Genocide Runs.”

VI returned to her companions, “We are not out of the woods yet! We still have Chara to bring back! In case they are planning to go Genocide on us, we better brace ourselves!”

Frisk stand at the same spot as Flowery stood. VI placed seven SOULS of DETERMINATION and the Boss SOUL in the drawers in the pipes. VI gave everyone a thumbs up. The Boss Monsters conjured their weapons and magic. Even Asriel conjured his Chaos Blades, preparing for the worse. VI played on the pipe organ. Again the Boss SOUL absorb the human SOULS, but this time the Monster SOUL have changed to a human SOUL.

The red SOUL became bright flash and a red haired child in a green and yellow sweater stepped out of the light. “Hey, Partner.” They looked at the Monsters that are ready for battle. “I am not going to do anything. Don’t get me wrong, I still hate humans. But, Partner, you did what Ariel and I never could. You freed the Monsters and lived in peace with the humans for three whole years.” Chara hugged Frisk, “Thank you for bringing my family back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter is doing well I think. But there will be problems. I will make sure of that. Let’s bring in more friends into the mix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/178813492684/alone-finally-i-can-do-the-hard-part-without-any

Alone. Finally I can do the hard part without any interruptions. Everyone is safely evacuating the Underground. Even if I fail and I am forgotten, the only evidence of the Restart will be the Deemer Children. It is best if I did it alone. Let me be forgotten with no regrets.

“welp. you do work fast!”

Or deal with a teleporting Skeleton Monster who snuck up behind you as you were Mentally Monologuing in the Core. Way to go VI!

VI turned to Sans voice to be surprised to find not only the punny lazybones, but Papyrus, Alphys, and the Deemer Children. “Seriously Sans! I can understand that you will bring Alphys and your brother. But did you had to bring the kids as well?”

Chara looks over the edge of the walkway overlooking the white mist that covers the dark Void. “Don’t worry about me. The Comedian is keeping an eye socket set on yours truly.” Asriel grabbed them by the arm to prevent them from falling. “The Void can’t be that dangerous. I mean I was in the SAVE screen this whole time. it wasn’t that bad.”

“Chara, you misunderstood. Even though the SAVE screen is part of the Void, it is more like a water drop inside an ocean. While a water drop is not harmful, the ocean is as dangerous as it is beautiful.” VI patted the redheaded child with a smile. Frisk asked if the goddess truly thinks the ocean is beautiful. “Yes. It is a reminder that even in the the darkest abyss there is light.”

Chara being a smartaleck as always chime in, “Too bad that light in the darkest parts of the ocean are made by scary predatorial sea beasts.”

“Hence the dangerous part, Chara,” smirked VI.

“I-I-I be-believe w-we are getting off track. VI? W-why a-are you h-here by your s-self?” Alphys joined Chara at the edge to look down at the unknown. Frisk asked if it had anything to do with memories. “Oh! Th-that’s right! Y-you wo-wouldn’t exist o-once you ge-get in the V-void!”

“you was planning to jump with everyone out of the way. huh?” Sans crossed his arms and glared at the woman. “welp. too bad. we are here. deal with it.”

“Yeah, thanks.” VI glared back.

“I-I no-noticed y-you aren’t g-giggling.” Alphys observed.

VI smiled and said, “I was born in the Void. It is my domain and home. Why should I be nervous for going home for a short visit?” VI took a deep breath. “Even if I failed and everyone forgotten about me. I wouldn’t be to disheartened by it.”

“what about your name?” Sans eyed the goddess. “if you fail you won’t earn your name.”

“Can’t miss what I never had. If the Omniverse wish for me to be a Number, let me be a Number.” VI smiled as she walked to the edge. “Wish me luck.” Then she jumped.

***

When Sans found himself at the Core looking out over the edge the familiarity of it instantly made him suspicious. He checked his Inventory and noticed a letter written in his handwriting, ‘hi, self. if you are reading this that means our new friend jumped into the Core. she was the reason asriel and chara are alive again. she said she is getting gaster and the lost from the void.’ That was all he wrote. knowing himself enough to understand so much out of so little information.

Someone that he considered a friend after a short time meeting 'her,’ who is extremely powerful enough to bring back the dead and have the confidence to jumped into the unknown to bring a forgotten love one and his followers back to existence.

This girl must be one heck of a person. Can’t wait to meet her again, if I get to meet her again.

Sans looked down over the edge. Can 'She’ really do it? Bring them back?

“Sans?” Papyrus put his gloved hand on his shoulder, talking unusually low. “Are we waiting for someone? It feels like we are. And there is another human friend and a Tiny Asgore with us.”

Sans gave his usual fake smile. “yeah Papyrus. we are waiting for someone.”

A grappling hook appeared and wrapped itself around a light post. “Sans! Papyrus! Alphys! A little help, please?” There in the mist Sans’ and Alphys’ fellow scientists and Gaster climbing the rope. Behind them is a skeleton woman. What? VI a skeleton? “Sans? Can you not stare and help your friends?”

Sans finally snapped out of it and noticed that the skeleton version of his friend was replaced with her usual appearance. He started helping the nearest scientist. Alphys and Papyrus have already pulled a couple of them out of the mist.

But it was when another skeletal hand grabbed Sans’ did he truly believed that the Lost was found and brought back. “Hello Sans.” The crackling voice that sounds like static came from his forgotten friend. Magical tears swelled up in his eye sockets.

“Gaster. WingDings Gaster. it is good to see you again.” Sans pulled the formal Royal Scientist into a hug. “missed you old friend.”

“Alphys?” VI touched the lizard’s shoulder. “Can you take the scientists to the surface, please? We will join you after a while.” Alphys looked at the skeletons and gave an understanding nod towards the woman from the Void.

 

***

“So let me get this straight, comedian.” Chara tapped their toes in annoyance. “W.D. Gaster is not your dad?”

“nope.” Sans lifted a bit of skull where an eyebrow would have been if he was human.

“Seriously!? No relations? At all?” Asriel smiled and raised his paw at his sibling. “You owe me some Monster Candy!”

Sans and Gaster chuckled. “just my employer back in the day before the accident.” Sans winked at the kids.

Gaster lifted his hand to Papyrus, “I am glad to see you again Papyrus. I just wish it was much sooner. You were still a baby bones when I fell into the core.”

“I WISH I REMEMBERED YOU, DR. GASTER.” Papyrus grabbed the scientist’s hand. “BUT I AM GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU!”

“Okay guys! You skeletons and the kids have to get out.” VI lifted her hand. “Cleft Sharp. White Noise. Activate.” A white light shone blindly. And VI changed into an angel in complete white. At her hands was two pyramids and she was standing on an upside down pyramid. She was a vision of the Delta Rune. “Get out guys. It is time for me to destroy The Core and end the Resets.” The two older Skeletons grabbed the Dreemurr Kids and Papyrus. Within seconds they were teleported away from the Core.

***

The goddess used RUNE to play 'Wreaking Ball’ by Cyrus. Not because she was a fan but because the joke was too fucking funny. The White Noise was her strongest form. The form of an angel worshipped and feared by almost every Underground in the Multiverse. It was strong enough to level the Core to the molten ground in less then four minutes.

***

“Finally finished my missions. Time to go home.”

Fufufufu. Not so fast Daughter!

“Mother? I should of known you wouldn’t make this easy.”

Of course not VI. But you did some shortcuts, as that I expected you would. A test isn’t much of a test if you don’t learn anything. What it means to protect.

“Protect what, Mother?”

That is for you to decided. Until then what is a hero without a villain? Go! Run! Protect! And learn the ERROR of your way.

At that moment she knew that the Goddess of the Void was definitely up to no good. As an AU portal appeared behind her. Black boney hands with red and yellow fingers came out.

VI dodged the hands only for blue strings to come at her. “How unpleasant to meet you, Error of ET!OR@loverofpiggies.”

The black bones Sans came out of the portal, “The feeling is mutual, Glitch.”

“Sorry to 'ditch the Jerry.’ But I got to get going.” Hopefully he doesn’t know everyone is on the Surface, “See ya in Snowdin!” VI teleported in front of the AU Destroyer and in a jerky tug pulled his hoodie over his head. Then VI ran.

Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work.

VI turned her head to look over her shoulder. Welp. It worked. A little too well since the glitchy skelly is gaining on her.

 

***

On the surface everyone, Monster and human, was watching the chase through the Hologram Screens made by RUNE copies. VI had forgotten that she left them on. Now everyone is yelling for VI to run faster.

“How is Error here?” Gaster was beside himself with worry for the young goddess.

“error? is that the name of that alternate version of me is called?” Sans stares at the screen wondering how he became that way.

As if reading Sans thoughts Gaster answered, “No one knows how but apparently his Underground was destroyed and he was the last to survived. Isolated in the Anti-Void made him insane and he became that irregularity malfunctioning mess you see before you. Somehow he believes that all AUs are Glitches, Abominations, and made it his purpose to destroy them.” Gaster looked at his old friend and younger brother, “I spent much time in the Void avoiding that creature.”

Their conversion was cut short by a frantic Toriel and Asgore calling for the kids, “Sans? Have you seen the children?”

Sans eye sockets widened. “Oh, kid. Don’t tell me.” Sans ran to Mettaton. “Mettaton! How do you control the RUNE robots?”

After a bit half the Hologram Screens showed Frisk and Chara on a tall winged Asriel. The Dreemurr Kids racing through the Underground and catching up to VI and Error.

“Tori! You and Asgore stay here. My teleporting would be faster.” Sans teleported.

But he wasn’t alone.

***

VI made it to the edge of Snowdin and Waterfall. “Cleft Sharp. Cyan Baton. Activate.” Again her appearance changed, but this time she looks like a French Orchestra Conductor. Powdered wig, a light blue riding coat, and baton in hand. She started to wave her hands to an invisible orchestra. Music filled the room from the mysterious wand.

Abomination Number One finally caught up, but he was to late. The Cyan Baton made a blue wall of magic. As long as the caster of Cyan Baton is alive anyone who the caster sees as an enemy will be blocked. To say the least, it was hilarious seeing Error hit an invisible barrier like a crow hitting a window.

“Gah! Wada do to me, Glitch?” Error hold his head with his hands. Grimaceing with pain. “When I get my hands on you, prepare a BAD TIME!”

“Not as much as you are. Cleft Sharp. Purple Keys. Activate.” VI transformed into her mad scientist form. “One of each color. And a Rainbow SOUL of a Goddess.”

She gathered up seven nearby SOULS and brought out her SOUL. Her SOUL was indeed a Monster SOUL but with seven different colors swirling around like the color of motor oil on a puddle of water. She placed all eight of the SOULS in the shelves in the pipe organ. She will be Souless. But at least she can trap Error in the Underground by banishing the formal home of Monsters into the Void. She begins to play on the keys.

***

“damnit! papyrus! gaster! what do you think you are doing?”

Papyrus never seen Sans this angry before. Gaster on the other hand have. “We came to help. If Error got a hold on those children and I stood around doing nothing. I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

“EXACTLY BROTHER! PLEASE LET US HELP.”

“fine. but we have to hurry.”

The Skeletons teleported again.

***

The Dreemurr Kids raced through Waterfall. They were making great progress thanks to Asriel’s God of Hyper Death form. They were going to help their friend fight off the black boned skeleton. They were filled with DETERMINATION.

“STOP! I AM GETTING TELEPORTING SICKNESS!” A familiar voice rang in the next room caused them to stop. The three Skeletons appeared in front of the kids. Sans looked angry. Gaster looked concerned. Papyrus looked like he was not feeling well.

“okay kids. let’s go back to the surface. it is dangerous here.” Sans tried to sound calm. He was angry that the kids were so reckless, but he was more angry at himself that he didn’t see this coming. Of course Frisk was going to sneak in the Underground. They were that determined. And of course the others would follow them.

The earth moved.

“Oh no. Sans, we have to get to the surface now!” Gaster grabbed the nearest child and Papyrus. “If VI is anything like the others who I meet who were born in the Void, then we got to go before the Underground is either destroyed or banished into the Void.” Another shake. But instead of a cave in, the ceiling was slowly disappearing. “Banishment it is then. LET’S GO!”

***

“What are you doing!?” Error hit the wall with his fist and strings. This was not good. This strange human like creature was the cause of the shakes. He just know it. Also the human is looking more skeletal.

“I am banishing the entire Underground to the Void. Trapping both of us. I might not be the Anti-Void but I am sure you will be able to make it your new home.” The song is almost finished. The ceiling is almost gone.

***

The Skeletons and kids raced through the Judgement Hall. The ceiling is completely gone. All that is there is a misty white with what looks like blocks and numbers, mainly zeros and ones. The Void.

They finally made it through the Throne Room. Covered in the overgrown and neglected flowers. “almost there!” Sans was almost out of breath. Amazed that he had breath to begin with and that he had enough to yell out.

The exit was so close. Frisk was ahead untill they almost fell into the emptiness of the Void. The surface was gone. The banishment was completed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/180631905124/numinetale-chapter-6-vi-looked-at-her-now

VI looked at her now permanently skeletal hand. She knew she should be upset, but she was not. She looked up at where the Underground ceiling used to be. She successfully completed the banishment. The Underground is now in the Void.

image  
“why do you look like that?” VI looked at the glitchy skeleton. Curious about why he cared, especially when she doesn’t. “what happened to you?”

“Why do you care about your enemy? I sacrificed my SOUL to banished the Underground to the Void.” VI raised her hands, “By sacrificing my SOUL I also sacrificed my human appearance.”

Error’s eye sockets widen. Then he teleported. Where he went VI didn’t care.

***

“okay okay. Let’s regroup back to snowden.” Sans was hoping that VI have seceded in distracting Error by having him chasing her to the farthest area from the main exit. That would be either Snowden or the Ruins. He grabbed the two humans as Gaster grabbed Asriel and Papyrus.

They teleported to the edge of Snowden. “BROTHER. DR. GASTER. WERE WE TO TELEPORT INTO SNOWDEN?” Papyrus was unsettled about something. And it wasn’t the teleporting sickness. He felt that something was wrong. He can feel it in his bo-… His inter body.

“I think there is a barrier that prevented us from teleporting into the town.” Gaster walked into the townline. “Interesting… it looks like we can walk in but can’t use any shortcuts.” Gaster teleported two feet farther into town then teleported out of the townline. “Fascinating! We can teleport in the town and out of town, but we can’t teleport into town from the outside.”

“hey old friend. i am just as curious about what prevented us from using our shortcuts to get into snowden, but vi is in there with answers to our questions.” Sans walked through the townline and teleported to his old house with a kid in each hand. Gaster followed with Papyrus and the prince.

There, in front of their old house, sat a bored looking skeleton woman. When she looked up and saw them, her bored face turned to murderous rage. “What are you idiots doing here? You were supposed to be ON. THE. FUCKING. SURFACE.”

“LANGUAGE, MS. VI! MY BROTHER, GASTER, AND I FOLLOWED THE CHILDREN HERE.” Papyrus stomped over to the female skeleton. “AND THEY WANTED TO SAVE YOU.” He lowered his voice and grabbed VI’s hands into his. “You are our friend and the children didn’t wanted to abandoned you. There is something wrong with you. I can sense it, but you are still good. Even if something happened to you, you are still good and our friend.”

“Papyrus? I wish I can say that I am sorry, but I am not. I am Soulless. I sacrificed my SOUL to stop Error.” VI stepped aside from the skeleton’s door to their old house. “Even though I have not feelings, I still have common sense. The children can get sick if they don’t get out of the cold.”

They entered the house only to stop on their tracks. The ruined house looks… New! “how?” Sans looked at the lady skeleton. “how is this possible?”

“I hope you didn’t mind. I wasn’t going to live here without Rewinding Time on your house. I even fixed the machine in the lab to make a mini core. Powered by the SOULS that I collected using Red Electric.” VI lead the children to the couch wrapped them up in a thick warm blanket, “Now. How would you three like some hot chocolate? How would like it?”

Frisk said they will have it with marshmallow, Asriel wanted his with whip cream, and Chara wanted theirs plain but with thick extra cocoa. She spread the Skater-Samobranka on the table. She clapped her hands and three cups of steaming hot chocolate appeared on the tablecloth with two cups of golden flower tea, a cup of coffee and a glass of water.

“What do we do now?” Gaster asked as he and VI sipped their tea. Papyrus downed his water and placed it back on the tablecloth only for the glass to refill itself. Sans on the other hand was warming his phalanges with his coffee cup and stared at the steam before taking a sip himself.

“I have to make a new SOUL using Purple Keys. The ingredients will be hard to find. I need six Judge SOULS, an Void Dragon SOUL, and an Arch Mage SOUL.” VI let out a sigh, “We have two Judges at least. You and Sans. We are in the Void so finding SOUL particles of a Void Dragon might not take as long. It would be the Arch Mage SOUL that would be near impossible to find.”

“These are the ingredients for your SOUL?” Gaster’s eyes sockets widen with curiosity. “Are there even any Void Dragons left? I mean, even before I fell into the Core I could only find the skulls of the Dragons which I used to make the Gaster Blasters.”

“Even in death there will be figments of SOUL particles.” VI went outside and turned into a skeleton version of her Red Electric. She then played on her guitar. A look of surprise flashed through her face. How was she gathering so many SOULS? Most of them was human SOULS and small handfuls of Monster SOULS.

Rune appeared, “Alphys is calling. Alphys is calling.”

VI demanded the robot to answer. A hologram screen appeared with a nervous Alphys on the other side. “O-oh! I-it wo-works! VI. Y-you m-might not be-believe this. B-but RUNE is still recording! E-everyone h-here have been watching y-you guys for over an h-hour.”

“amazing. alphy? if my hypothesis is correct then the constant live feed is preventing us from being forgotten.” Sans scratched his skull with a comb. “There is also a possibility that the gathered SOUL Particles are from the humans watching this.”

This was interesting. But VI noticed something off about some of the gathered SOULS. “Guys? I think something is fishy here. RUNE report any rips that lead to the UnderVoid.”

“There are multiple rips in the UnderVoid that leads here.”

Shit.

***

Shit. That woman is as powerful as she is crazy. Sacrificing her own SOUL just to trapped him? The girl has moxi that was for sure. But how to get out? Error found that knitting was a good way to think. He sat at the edge that used to be the main exit out of the Underground. He tried to get out earlier but found he couldn’t, just like when he first found himself in the Anti Void.

A ripping sound was heard behind him. He turned to find there was a rip in the space behind him. Another abomination? He readied himself to attack whatever comes out.

But when slimy black tentacles followed by a skeleton covered by black ooze. Error smiled. “Hey Boss. How did ya get here?”

Nightmare looked around, “Error? I see you came here before us.”

“Us?” Error smiled at the realization that they wasn’t alone.

***

Danm. The Nightmare Squad is here. Most like straight out of the castle in 6T!OR@Vincent-Endethyst that Nightmare uses as headquarters. VI glared at the hologram screens of all rips that RUNE located. This will be a pain.

Gaster on the other hand was staring at another screen. “Lady VI. Forgive me but there is something I most do.” he teleported out.

VI didn’t care where Gaster disappeared to. But as a courtesy, she looked at the screen Gaster was looking at. Two possible allies and one enemy. The brothers looked at the screen with worry in their eye sockets. She looked at the other screens and noticed a important ingredient for her SOUL. “Stay here. I too most leave. Found a Void Dragon SOUL.” She too teleported out.

***

image  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SANS?”

“looks like the underground, boss.” The smaller skeleton look at the empty boot in his hands. The fall was terrible. They even lost Flowery. Lucky when the rip appeared under their feet Sans was quick enough to used a combo of blue magic and teleportation to get his and his brother to safety. But they lost Flowery!

“I CAN SEE THAT! BUT HOW ARE WE HERE AND WHERE IS THE CEILING? AND CAN YOU STOP LOOKING AT THAT BOOT! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. WE WILL FIND HIM. OKAY?”

“Oh? So you two made a friend? How cute.” The red eyed skeleton look at the source of the bone chilling familiar voice. A Tall skeleton in a red lab coat and gagged cracks gave them a creepy smile. “Oh how I missed my two favorite creations. I have been dying to find test subjects for am latest theories.”

“don’t come any closer, gaster.” The brothers summoned bones and Gaster Blasters to defend themselves. Only for a Blaster to go off at the mad scientist’s feet. “huh? that wasn’t mine.”

Another tall skeleton appeared. He looked similar to their father but looked softer, kinder maybe. “Hello, Fell.”

“I hate it when you call me that, Wing Dings. You know I didn’t fall. I WAS PUSHED!” Fell glared at his children. Almost smiled when he saw them shaking in fear. But is glee dispatched when Wing Dings stepped in front of them. “Wing Dings. Step aside. They are my creations. I can do with them as I want.”

“No. You won’t. I am taking the boys away from you, Fell. You will never touch them again!” Wing Dings snapped his fingers and a whole army of Gaster Blasters appeared around Fell. He then grabbed the brothers and teleported.

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WHY ARE WE OUTSIDE OF SNOWDEN!” The tall sharp tooth skeleton was not pleased with being force into a teleportation.

“Forgive me but a friend of mine had place a barrier on the townline entrance that prevents anyone from teleporting in.” Wing Dings stepped through the townline with the brothers right behind. “Oh dear! I was in to much of a hurry to explain to VI what I was doing. I hope she looked at the screen.”

Fell appeared behind them, “Wing Dings! You can’t run away from m-Ack!” Like a crow flying into a clean window. “What the fuck!”

“See you around Fell! Watch out for the other one behind you.” Gaster smiled as Fell felt around for another barrier that wasn’t there. He then turned towards the brothers and winked at them. “I shall make some accommodations for you. But first I need to introduce you to your other selves.” The old Skelly smiled at his own joke as he lead them to his boys old house.

***

A small skeleton curled up in a ball was in the brink of tears. He was finally out of the Anti Void, but he was scared. The voices are gone. Error is gone. He is free. So why was he so scared? Oh he truly knows why as he looked at his gloved hand and saw it glitching. The glitching in his eyesight was a constant reminder as well.

He got up and just headed towards where he thought was where Snowden was. He have been in the Anti Void so long his memory is not what it used to be.

“Well well.” A creepy voice spoke behind him. The frightened skeleton turned towards the source of the voice. He saw enough AU Windows and Portals to recognize a duplicate version of him without the shock it should have. He didn’t like this version of him though. “Is it a type of narcism if I wanna eat you?” Yep. Definitely don’t like him. He ran. “Running only makes me hungrier!” The smaller Skelly looked over his shoulder to see the other one replaced by a skeletal beast.

The beast was right on top of him when it was pushed back by a wall of fur. “Don’t stop! I’ll catch up with you later!” Temmie? Oh that’s right. Temmie can changed her size. The skeleton ran. He can still hear the battle behind him, then he heard a crunching sound, a yelp, and thundering footsteps catching up to him. He gave a yelp of his own when he felt teeth pulling at his scarf. Then he was flung onto a furry back. “Hang on!” They raced through the UnderVoid.

***

image  
Finally found a Void Dragon SOUL. Good thing it was in Waterfall. Bad thing it was floating so high up. Blue magic don’t work on Void Dragons and without her SOUL she can’t float herself. Her SOUL was so specially light that it helped her with her own floating. The only part that makes her miss having a SOUL, now VI’s bare feet stay solid on the ground.

Think girl. Think! She got it! She gathered up the nearby SOULS with blue magic and made a bridge with them to the Void Dragon SOUL. The SOUL was a deep black. Not HATE black, but a midnight black without a moon or lights that takes away the view of the stars. The SOUL even glimer as if the SOUL itself holds a universe within.

The moment her hand got a hold of the SOUL, a raspy voice cut through her concentration, “Wow…” The SOUL bridge broke and VI was falling. “Oh Shit! I got ya!” VI landed in the arms of someone tall and strong. She looked up to see a pair of sleepy eye sockets. When she had her SOUL sleepy eyes on tall individuals made her blush and giggle like a loon. But now. She felt nothing. “Ya alright Miss?”

“Help us!” The plea was nearby. SOULLESS or not she wasn’t going to let a possible ally become a victim of an enemy. They will definitely be needing the numbers if they are to survive. The sleepy eyed tall skeleton followed her to the source of the cry for help.

A giant Temmie carrying a small blue armored skeleton on her back was running from a skeletal beast that VI recognized from PT!PR@Foxy-Sierra. The Temmie looks like she is limping. And the cannibalistic monster was catching up on them. VI used Blue magic on the beast and flung him against a wall. “Snowden! Run to Snowden!” VI turned her attention back to her prey. She truly should dust this joker. “Hello, Pred. Knife to eat ya!”

The beast changed back to his original form. “Heh. Good one.” Pred lunged towards VI. “BUT I HEARD IT BEFORE!” The battle started. VI summoned Cleft Sharp and used it to block Pred’s attack and dodge his bones and Blasters. It seems the battle was in a standstill until VI got first blood. “Shit!” Pred touched his face where the rapier nicked him. “Gotta say. You are good.” A Gaster Blaster Beam missed Pred by a hair.

“whoa there buddy. sorry but i gotta take the lady back home.” Sans walked out of the shadows. Pred looked shocked at seeing a cleaner, even healthier version of himself. “and don’t think i didn’t noticed your LV. you are one evil bastard aren’t ya? come near me and my friends and you are going to have a bad time.” And with that Sans teleported VI and himself back to the townline.

“Sans! I could of dusted that sick fuck!”

“NO! YOU COULDN’T!” Sans grabbed her hand that was still holding Cleft Sharp. “your rapier can’t kill, vi!”

“What!?” Pred caught up to them. “I am so going to DUST Y-Ack!” Like a crow to a clean window. The two friends turned and left for the house. “Come back here! When I get my hands on you I will enjoy sucking the marrow out of your bones!” What a Creep.

***

“So the voices called you Blueberry? Why?” The tall orange skeleton asked his younger brother who was eating tacos like they were going out of style.

“Don’t know. Why did everyone in the Omega Timeline called you Stretch?” Stretch shrugged lazily but his sockets didn’t stopped looking at his newly reunited bother. “Mehehehe! It is good to be with you again brother!”

“I think I am happy that you two are safe now. If not it is definitely a relief.” Temmie now in her original size was curled up in a ball on Stretch’s lap. “I know for a fact that I was scared when that black skeleton was dusting monsters left and right. I think I was worried when he kidnapped Sa- I mean Blueberry.”

“YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT EVEN BEFORE THE RIPS.” Papyrus rubbed his gloved hands on the two switched version’s shoulders. His voice lowered, “Gaster will look at the abandoned houses for you to use as accommodations. You are safe here.”

“We aren’t calling you Boss! Okay. There has to be a better nickname for you?” Frisk asked Chara to be more polite. “Fine. But I am still not calling him Boss.”

“INSOLENT WHELP! IN MY AU I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! AND I DEMAND RESPECT!” Someone tapped him on the shoulder, “WHAT DO YOU WA-” He stopped yelling when he came socket to socket with a beautiful female skeleton.

“Now Captain. That is no way to speak with friends. Friends means allies. Allies means numbers. And numbers mean defense.” The woman looked at the dark version of her sweet hearted friend with judgment. “Even a SOULLESS like myself knows this. I would have thought a Royal Guard, especially a Captain, would also know this.” She then turned to the children. “The Omniverse have given our angsty friends nicknames already. The tall one in Edge and the short one is Red.”

“Thank you Miss for helping Temmie and me.” Blueberry lowered his eye sockets. “The others told me you sacrificed your SOUL to stop Error. Even without your SOUL I think you are a good person.”

image  
“You are the Blueberry that Error had imprisoned in his AntiVoid, aren’t you?” The small skeleton nodded. “I think you may still have a chance to change Error. Not completely good I hope but bad at being evil.” The skeletons in the room looked at her like she was crazy. “The Void Kingdom have always taught their children that as long as there is Day there will be Night. Also as there is Chaos there will be Peace. Space and Time. Black and White. But there must be a scale to balance the Order. There is Twilight, Necessity, the Void, and the Gray. These things that Balance the Order. I have always hope that the Nightmare Squad would be the necessary evil that the Multiverse needs. Think of it this way. In order for a forest to grow you need to cut down the trees that are diseased or dead.”

“Alphys is calling. Alphys is calling.” Again? Something is up. VI gave the word to answer. “M-Ms. VI? I am s-sorry to b-bother you but the F-followers and I have been keeping track on the rips. A-and th-there’s one in the R-ruins. A-a t-tall S-sans like sk-skeleton walked through. I a-am a-also going t-to give you visual c-copies of other sightings.” A few images of humans and skeletons flashed over the hologram screen.

“Wait! Show me the human with the flowers.” An image of a woman in her early twenties and flowers on her face was being dragged by a Sans with his hood up and cover in dust. “Now, show me the skeleton in the Ruins. Well, I’ll be a Froggit! FF!PP@Siviosanei? Oh Mother you sick goddess. You brought back a Monster’s SOULMATE back from the dead, but didn’t heal her?” She looked out toward her allies. “Any volunteers to bright Romeo back to his Juliet?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://godess-of-the-void.tumblr.com/post/181099488749/numinetale-7
> 
> Other AUs are now in the picture. Damn Space-time Shinanigains!

So Papyrus, Blueberry, Gaster, and the kids are staying in Snowden. While the rest of us are going to the Ruins. Any questions?”

Chara raised their hand. “kitchen knives are in the drawer next to the sink. only as a last resort, alright kiddo?” Sans smoothed out their red hair. “stay sharp.” Chara made a face at the pun while Frisk giggled.

Gaster cleared his non-existent throat. “You can do tests on the Void Dragon SOUL. Just leave enough to make my new SOUL.” VI gave the Royal Scientist a wink.

VI, Temmie, and the boys headed to the Ruins. Sans was feeling a little chatty. “man, this just keeps bringing up memories.”

Red looks at Sans, “Good or bad memories?”

“both? alot of good. but also alot of bad.”

Red shifted next to Sans, “I don't have hardly any good memories. The only good memory I have in the Underground is when the kid showed up and we are on the surface. I mean, Boss and I was until now.”

Sans eye sockets trained on Red. He wanted to asked about his AU, but he didn't. He have already saw the two edgelord’s LV and that already gave him theories about it. Red's testament confirmed most of his theories. 

“Guys? We’re here.” VI opened the door that leads to the Ruins.

***

“Sooooo... How do we get closer to him without getting attacked by friendly fire?”

“that is assuming he is friendly. He looks more like you, red. but missing the scar, both eyelights look normal, and he is freakin tall as your brother without his heels.”

“My boots make my legs look fabulous. Thank you very much.” 

They been hiding by the entrance to the flowerbed for what feels like a long time. The boys noticed that he looked just a dangerous as he looks lonely. VI snapped her fingers. “Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?" The tall skeleton perked up listening to VI's voice. “Come with me, and you'll be, the seventh maid in a row."

“My answer was laughter, soft as I lowered my head.” The skeleton joined the singing. “You're too late, I'm afraid, this flower's already dead.” He looks to the entrance. “You can come out. I won't hurt you.”

VI and the gang came out to greet the tall Sans. He wear a red turtleneck and a black and red scarf. A four pointed star dangled in front of his chest. Sans was right that he looked more like Red then all the other Sans they meet. Red walks up to the taller version of himself and lifted his hand. “Take my hand and greet a new friend.” The two skeletons took each other's hand and electric sparks danced around them. “Heh. The old hand buzzer trick.”

“Always a classic.” The taller Sans winked at his shorter doppelganger. “What can I do for you guys?”

“Actually. We are here for you.” Stretch shrugged. “Something about your Soulmate back from the dead but still sick.”

“If that was a punchline it's not funny.”

“We're not laughing either.” Edge kicked a rock. “I personally would think a joke about a dead Soulmate would be a thousand times worse then my brother's god awful pun battles with Snowdrake.”

“Wait. What would you do if her brother's Soulmate was a human?”

Edge looked at him with a shocked expression. “Support him of course! Why?” Edge voice lowered dangerously. “What did your brother do?”

“Killed them a thousand times. Disowned me after my girl sacrificed themselves to open the barrier. Thinking that I was trying to protect them so I can have all the credit of freeing the monsters and stealing his glory.” Tears started to form.

Edge and Red grabbed the other into a hug. “We will be your brothers. And we will support you and your Soulmate.”

***  
They returned to Snowden to the sound of battle. The gang raced to town armed and ready to fight. “Chara! Your form is terrible. Even though Frisk is only doudging their fighting stance is on point.” A scruffy but high pitch voice was heard near the skeleton's home. A loud blast was also heard followed by a laugh. “Bwahahahaha! Very nice surprise attack Asriel! 

When the gang finally found the kids they stood there with hanging jaws. “Are those skeletons teaching the kids to fight?” Stretch looked at the darker version of his brother. He was as short as Blueberry, but his body armor looks similar to Edge's.

“Chara! Where have you learned how to hold a knife? Mutt! Show them how it's done!”

“Yes, M’ Lord.” A tired looking skeleton in a orange turtleneck and leather jacket with a fur lined hood moved behind Chara and showed them a way to hold their knife better.

Wing Dings stepped out and saw the others, “Ah! You are back. Come. Come. I want to introduce you to couple of friends.” Dings waved his hand at the newcomers. “Everyone this is Slim and Black. Believe it or not but these two are actually two halves of a Gaster I used to know. I used to call him Valium before he split in half.”

“Bwahahaha. So you are Wing Dings friends, huh?” Blackberry shook everyone's hand, “Sorry we wouldn't be any help for your SOUL. Our LV is too high for use to be Judges even when we were Gaster.”

VI smiled at the small version of Edge. “That is alright. We are happy to have you as allies. Were you training the kids?” 

“If Fell is here I wanted the kids to defend themselves. Even if our Underground is similar to Fell's, we don't use kids the way that creep does.” Blackberry and Slim's eyelights flashed in anger. “We don't do that kind of shit to kids.” Red and Edge nodded in silent agreement.

“Thank you. Very much.” VI glanced at her friends and returned her attention back to the newcomers. “I appreciate your help with teaching the kids to defend themselves.”

“Welp. M’ Lord and I have to go.” Slim made a low bow to the female skeleton. “Fell hasn't figured out that we are Valium split into two different individuals.”

“And we would like to keep it that way till you free those other guys from the True Labs.” Black grabbed Slim by the collar and Slim teleported the two of them out of town.

***

“At least we got a clue on where to look for the others.” VI glaced around her and the group. Scanning the area for potential danger. 

“I can't believe gaster have friends that are playing double agents.” Sans whispered. He didn't even wanted an Echo Flower to even hear what he was saying. “according to gaster we may have more allies then we know.”

“Oh! Do tell!” A sharp gagged bone shot out of the ground. VI and the others did a quick dodge. “Awwe. Missed.” A Sans with a red eye and fractured skull came out of the shadows, followed by a Papyrus with blooded teeth.

“Hue. Blood and Teeth. So unpleasant to meet you.” VI teleported in front of Blood. “Though, to be honest I don't think I hate you. If anything else I hate your Queen Undyne. Especially when she gave you that hole in your head.” VI brought out two containers of food from her inventory. “Hot cat and spaghetti?”

***

“I can't believe you bribed them with food!” The tall Sans, that everyone decided to call Love, was shaking his head in disbelief.

“They are from an AU where they are starving. Starving so bad that they were eating humans and was driven to insanely.” VI looked back. “I should feel sorry for them.”

Temmie hopped ahead, “Your SOULLESS, remember. It is not that you don't have feelings. It's you can't place -Ack!”

A Gaster Blaster Beam barely missed Temmie and VI. The Gaster Blaster looked weird with black Hate oozing out of the Blaster's eyes and mouth. A manic laugh was heard before a Sans with Hate dripping out if his eyes and a red target on his chest appeared. “Killer.”

“Hehehehe. That's my name! Hehehehe.” Killer of UV!GR@Rahafwabas lifted his knife and licked it with his ectoplasma tongue. “Time to die.”

Thick vines shot up, grabbed Killer, and slammed him against a wall. Knocking him out. “Sans! Papyrus! You're okay!” A cute little Flowery with big eyes popped up from the ground and wrapped his vines around Red and Edge. “Oh! You have my boot.” A blur of yellow and green went in the boot. “Finally!”

“Heh. You wasn't kidding about the boot being a security blanket.” The thick vines slithered off Killer. Another Flowery came out of the ground. This Flowery was bigger than your average Flowery, but still pretty small. He got out a case with glasses inside, “My spouse would kill me if I break my glasses while underground.”

“Spouse? You're married?” VI smiled in reconizon. “Yandere from PG!PP@Newspaper! The only Flowery that ever married.”

“Ugh! Why does the Omniverse calls me that?” Yandere but on his glasses. “Hey Boots! We found your friends. Will they help me get my spouse back?”

“Was your spouse taken to the True Labs?” Love kneeled down to meet Yandere at eye level. “My Soulmate is there as well.”

Yandere looked at Love as if trying to read the sincerity of his words before removing his glasses and placing them back into the case. “Meet me at Temmie Village!” Then the Flower was gone.

***

They arrived at Temmie Village. Boot was telling Red and Edge how Yandere and a few others found him and sheltered him in Temmie Village. There was one other Flowery, a God of Hyperdeath, a baby bones, and a gray kid with big black eyes that been teaching them about the Multiverse. They were having trouble with the baby bones, but didn't trust any nearby skeletons to help care for him.

“VI?!” A blur of black and red knocked VI down in a hug. “I can't believe you are here!”

“Player? Player of UP!OR@Yunan! It is good to see you again!” VI wrapped her arms around Player, “Still causing trouble?”

“I am a Dirty Hacker. Of course I am still causing trouble.” Sans’ and Stretch's eyes flashed at hearing that phrase. Player noticed and turned towards the others. “I may not be good, but I am not evil either. I do what I want simply because I can. However, everything I do is out of love. In fact my LV is not Level of Violence, nor Game Level, but true love I have for your Worlds.”

“Player here is from a World where the Underground is a video game. But Player wanted to be everyone's friend and sends everyone to the surface. The problem is they live through Game Codes and Worldlines trapping them in a loop.” VI patted Player's head. “My mother found them and changed their code so they can get out of the loop. Now they can revisit worlds and join their friends on the surface without triggering the loop. Where originally everytime Player breaks the barrier and join everyone to the surface the loops starts again.”

“Speaking of loops. Almost got stuck in one by entering the Lab. Your mother got me out.” Player crunch up their face. “Something is wrong with her. Her Code was different. And don't think I didn't noticed your Code, Princess! What did you do to your SOUL?”

“Storytime later! Hyper is back!” A one eyed Flowery pointed above them. A God of Hyperdeath was flying over them, going for a landing. Hyper was tall and wearing a black shirt and leather pants, his eyes were bloodshot and the fur on top of his head was black. “Hyper! How are the others? Are they okay. Is Aliza okay?!”

“Calm down Eyeball. Your human is okay so far. But I am worried about Sweetheart and Science. Fell have been dragging Sci deeper into the True Labs and Sweetheart is getting weaker.” Hyper noticed Love, “Sans! Your here! I know you don't recognize me, but it me! Your Flowery!”

“Flowery?” The moment Love noticed that Hyper was holding his jacket he grabbed the tall goat and have him a good squeeze. Hyper returned the hug. Then realization hit him like a brick. “Wait. Sweetheart?” He push Hyper way but still had his fists wrapped around Hyper's arms. “As in MY SWEETHEART!”

“You were always calling them Sweetheart, so I used that as a nickname.” Hyper blushed in embarrassment before his mood sobered. “They are really weak Sans. The flowers are all over their body.”

***

Player took the baby bones Papyrus, that everyone started to call Bean, Eyeball, Temmie, and Boots back to Snowden. Leaving VI, Sans, Red, Edge, Stretch, Love, Hyper, and a very stubborn Yandere to plan the break-in-break-out mission. 

The plan sounds simple enough. Hyper enters the True Lab alone to inform the prisoners of the rescue. He will also be the eyes and ears of what's going on in the Lab. Yandere will also do the same but remain in the vents, his speed and silence will help him relay messages to the others. 

Red, Edge, and Love will enter using the main elevator from Alphys’ Lab. The idea was to distract Fell, Pred, and the Nightmare Squad to the upper levels. While VI, Sans, and Stretch will enter directly from the elevator from the castle.

Simple right? Wrong.


End file.
